The Smite Wars
by Dwarvahkiin
Summary: The war between the Gods has raged across Olympus for centuries. Blood has been spilled countless times. The Gods are getting desperate! Will humans be their salvation?


Smite Wars; 4-7-16/

(3rd person)

 **Soft sunlight crept through the tree's branches like a shaded window. The long grass elegantly danced in the light breeze, a soft rustling filled the air. Purple, yellow, orange and red flowers dotted the hillside arranged as if someone had mistakenly dropped a bag of skittles, sending the candies everywhere. Peace filled the air, sorrows melted away in this hidden world, and this is where we begin our adventure.**

 **A young man, around the age of 17, was resting in the warm sun. His hair was short and uncombed, a tussle of chocolate brown. He was wearing a sky-blue t-shirt mostly covered up by a black, partially zipped up jacket, and jeans of a similar black. His eyes were a mix of emerald green and hazel, and he had a piercing stare, but his smile was always kind. His skin was white but tanned from being out in the sun for long hours. He was alone, except for the cat resting on his chest, in his own world, completely oblivious to the beauty around him.**

 **Something large darted across the clear sky causing Brycen to open his eyes. Circling above him was a group of three dragons, slowly descending to where he was resting. Begrudgingly, he lifted his head and grunted as the weight on his chest suddenly disappeared. The cat had leaped off and was now washing herself in the tall grass.**

 **"Did you sleep well Bastet?" He asked stroking the cat's silky black ears.** **A resounding purr emanated from her chest and Brycen began to scratch behind her ears. A loud thud made them both jump. Groaning with exhaustion, Brycen picked up Bastet and got to his feet, turning to face the two newcomers who so desperately wanted to disturb his sleep.**

 **One of the riders was a man standing around 5'11" and had blonde hair with splashes of light brown mixed in. He was thin, and muscular, your average trackstar who also could crush your head with his hands. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt paired with black jeans with a gray baseball cap turned backwards, making his hair ploof out the hole at the back.**

 **The other, was a girl with golden blonde hair and stark white skin. Her piercing blue eyes could see through any lie and read you like a book. She stood at 6 feet even. Both of them glared menacingly at Brycen with utmost annoyance as they stomped** toward(s) **him and the sheepish grin he had upon his face.**

" **Beautiful day, isn't it?" He called out to them, placing Bastet on his shoulder, where she sat, keeping Adam and Amanda under her watchful gaze with cold emerald green eyes.**

" **Brycen! We've been looking for your ass all bloody day! You can't just wander off like that! What if a Chaos DD jumped you and Bastet isn't there to help you." Adam cursed, although his tone was void of anger.**

" **You know as well as I do that I can use her powers if I wanted to, or even transform into her human form, although the boobs are a bit wonky." Brycen joked** , Bastet flicked her tail in annoyance before jumping to the ground and transforming into her human form. She wore a midnight black combat suite, the same color as her furr. An assault rifle was strapped to her back, and a whip on her belt along with her dagger. A brown/black tail protruded from her back and twitched around, while black cat ears were on top of her head. (See picture for basic image)

"I would never leave my DD alone for even a second." She purred, rubbing her tail across Brycen's cheek. A look of anger flashed across Amanda's face, but she quickly hid it, and instead ran forward hugging Brycen tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She said, not letting him go, until he wrested himself away from her death grip. "I told Bladeketh where I was going, but I'm sure he just forgot to mention that." Brycen glared over at the Emerald Dragon who was resting by the other two dragons. Bladeketh looked him in the eye and moved his head towards Amanda, ever so slightly.

"Adam, even though you're my brother, there's no need to worry about me. Anyway, I'll be heading back to Order HQ, so if you want to talk to me then you can do it there. Come on Bast." Brycen said, walking past them and climbing up onto Bladeketh's back and held his hand out to help Bastet up.

"Brycen, you can't keep running away from me..I mean us." Amanda tried to argue, but without another word, Bladeketh jumped into the air, flapped his massive wings, and disappeared above the clouds.

Adam and Amanda just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, before mounting their own dragons and following after Brycen.

Brycen shook is head in disappointment as Amanda disappeared from view. "Why did you tell her where I was?" Brycen asked Bladeketh after a few minutes of silence. "Nevermind it doesn't matter...hey!"

Bastet had reverted to her human form and now was vigorously pushing Brycen's head into her bosom. "Mmmph...can't….breath!" He barely managed to get out from between her massive breasts.

When he finally freed himself, Bastet gave him a mischievous smile and suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss. Brycen's mind went blank for several seconds, as he enjoyed the softness of Bastet's lips and the sensation of her tongue exploring around his own.

"How many times do I have to tell you two? No makeout sessions while in flight! Jesus Christ!" Bladeketh rolled his eyes in annoyance. Brycen and Bastet sheepishly broke apart and Brycen put his arms around Bastet and pulled her close, embracing her.

"When are you going to tell Amanda of your relationship?" Bladeketh asked, making Bastet hiss at the sound of Amanda's name. "I wasn't planning on telling her that I've become involved with my God. I mean I'm Bastet's DD. If people heard that we were lovers, they would probably assume I forced her into it using the DD's contract.

"You didn't though." Bastet purred with excitement as she rubbed her face against Brycen's. "Yeah, but they don't know the whole story of how we met. Also, Chaos seems to really want you dead for some reason." Brycen said, petting her head with affection.

"Will someone please explain the DD again, because I still don't understand the whole bloody concept?" Bladeketh pleaded. "It's a long story…" Brycen warned, but he already knew what Bladeketh's response would be.

"Alright here we go…"

 _Several thousand years ago, the humans on earth were not worshiping the gods equally, and many of them thought this was unfair. It was then that the Balance War began, and Chaos, and Order were formed. The Gods belonging to Order fought to allow the humans to have free will of who they wanted to worship. The Gods of Chaos wanted to force humans to worship them. For many years the two sides fought, bringing more and more religions into the fray._

 _After nearly 100 years of brutal conflict only a handful of gods remained alive and fighting. Those belonging to Order decided enough was enough and went into hiding, and the Chaos forces eventually followed suite and the world was at peace._

 _Humans flourished in the years following the war, but many forgot about the gods who were killed in battle and thus those gods suffered a fate worse than death. For the surviving gods, whose numbers were around 80, they were worshiped like no other, but since they were in hiding people eventually began to forget about them too, and conflict was brewing up again._

 _It happened that one day, a young man by the name of Josh, was walking through the forests near the ancient battleground where the last conflict of the Balance war was fought, when he stumbled upon an old man walking down the road pulling a wagon. The two of them walked silently down the road not saying anything when the old man said, "Beware, death is just around the corner."_

 _Before Josh could ask him what he meant, a large shadow jumped out of the trees, accelerating towards the man. Josh tackled the man to the ground, pushing him out of harm's way, and instead he took the full force of whatever was charging them. As it collided with him, he could just barely make out the broken chains that once held Fenrir captive. Time seemed to stop, as Josh reached for his sword, but he was too slow and Fenrir crashed into him at over 150mph. The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes to a figure with large black wings protruding from his back and a massive scythe in his hands. Josh's left hand burned with such intensity, it felt as if his whole arm had been cleaved off._

" _What's...happening...to..me?" He managed to say through ragged breaths. The winged creature stood over him a look of pain contorted across his face. "Human! Why did you save me? What have you done, you bloody idiot!"_

" _Don't sass me, I didn't do anything wrong. I just saved a sorry little man from a big #% & dog!" Josh suddenly realized the pain was gone and no the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air around them. "Who are you?" He asked the figure, who was starting to float away._

" _I am Thanatos, the hand of death." Thanatos said turning around. He looked over at Josh and let out a gasp of astonishment. "What is that on the back of your left hand?" He gestured with his scythe and the area of burnt skin on Josh's hand._

 _Josh looked down and nearly fainted from a wave of pain that washed over him as the mark on his hand shone with a holy brilliance. Josh covered his eyes with his good hand, and when the light finally disappeared, a purple skull with the number 13 on it forehead, had been branded into his skin!_

" _What the $#^%!" Josh screamed in sync with Thanatos. Both of them looked at each other, then screamed again. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Thanatos cried out in dismay. Josh stop screaming and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, "What's going on?"_

" _That mark on your hand has my true name. You selflessly risked your own life for a god, and now you have been branded with the Divine Debt. What the entails is, you now have full access to my powers, we can read each other's minds, and if needed you can even transform into me and use it to fight." Thanatos said, without much emotion._

 _The shadows of the setting sun were growing longer with each passing second, and Thanatos began to look worried. "We should get out of here, before any Chaos agents return. Come, Fly with me." he said grabbing Josh's arm and pulling him into the sky._

"Now, do you understand everything?" Brycen asked, out of breath as Bladeketh began to descend. Bastet purred and transformed back into her feline form, curling into a tight ball of fluff and proceeded to burrow herself into Brycen's lap. The sun began to sink below the horizon, causing long shadows to creep over the land.

"Sounds like a whole load of bullshit to me." Bladeketh snorted as he flapped his massive wings to gain more altitude. "If it was bullshit, why the hell is Bastet still here."

"I'm here because you saved my life, and you are so kind and loving that my sassy cat heart melted and I fell in love with you." she purred with lust, and kissed him.

"What did I say about making out during flight?" Bladeketh snarled with annoyance. "We're almost there, now stop licking each other, and get prepared."

Brycen reluctantly pushed Bastet away, and braced himself as Bladeketh began to descend towards the shadowy


End file.
